


Авария

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Время историй Мастрейда [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Поднимающийся по карьерной лестнице, Майкрофт попадает в аварию с молодым и дерзким мотоциклистом. Их судьбоносная встреча могла бы стать началом чего-то удивительного, но... К счастью, судьба дарит им второй шанс.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Время историй Мастрейда [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994959
Kudos: 13





	Авария

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950611) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



Дорожное движение в Лондоне было отвратительным. Нервно потея, Майкрофт крепче сжал руль своего слегка дребезжащего Fiat. Порой он думал, что было бы проще оставлять машину в коттедже и передвигаться по Лондону на общественном транспорте, но мама и дядя Руди настаивали, что ему следует придерживаться определённых правил приличия, если он хочет подняться по карьерной лестнице. Однако как прекрасно было бы избежать головной боли при вождении в переполненном городе. По дороге на работу он мог бы читать утренние газеты, наблюдать за людьми, перестать платить за парковку в конце концов. Погружённый в мысли о прелестях метро, Майкрофт не успел вовремя притормозить, когда на его полосу перестроился мотоциклист в кожаной куртке. Резко выругавшись, Майкрофт ударил по тормозам, задние колëса занесло, и с ужасным скрежетом бампер зацепился за заднее колесо мотоцикла.

Бешено колотящееся сердце, казалось, упало куда-то в район желудка. Мотоциклиста видно не было. Несмотря на недовольно сигналящих водителей, Майкрофт заглушил мотор, оставляя машину прямо на проезжей части, и вышел. В ужасе от того, что скорее всего увидит, он обогнул капот:  
— Господи боже!  
— Пытаешься меня убить, приятель? — парень, вылезая из-под капота машины, сплюнул на асфальт.  
— Я… Я тебя не видел, — Майкрофт запнулся. — Ты… Я тебя сильно ударил?  
— Немного толкнул, — хмыкнул тот, поднимаясь на ноги. — Оу, чёрт, — он неловко ухватился за руку Майкрофта. Даже в своих высоких сапогах он всё ещё был ниже, но зато под футболкой можно было увидеть рельеф накачанных мышц. Сняв с головы чёрный шлем (понять, что он был чёрный, было весьма проблематично, ибо шлем был полностью облеплен всевозможными наклейками), парень наконец-то предстал перед Майкрофтом, и каким же красивым он был: его прекрасное лицо обрамляли растрёпанные чёрные кудри. У Майкрофта перехватило дыхание.  
— Ты ранен? — с тревогой спросил он, невольно сглатывая, когда на него посмотрели удивительно красивые тёмные глаза. Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на стоящего напротив парня — исключительно ради того, чтобы оценить его состояние — но не увидел ни крови, ни открытых переломов.  
— Не думаю, — ответил он, безрезультатно пытаясь смахнуть с глаз спадающую чёлку. Сокрушённо рассматривая мотоцикл, он жалобно простонал: — Вот дерьмо, мой байк!

Исправлять его было бессмысленно: заднее колесо деформировалось, из шины медленно выходил воздух, вся правая сторона была искорёжена, а на краске вплоть до самой рамы виднелись царапины.  
— О боже, — произнёс Майкрофт, нервно сжимая кулаки.  
— Точно подмечено, — ответил парень с долей юмора и грустно вздохнул. — Он в полной заднице. Придётся на некоторое время отказаться от таких поездок. — Проезжающий мимо таксист, высунувшись из окна, начал выкрикивать им оскорбления. — Отъебись! — крикнул ему в ответ этот дерзкий парень. — Похоже, у нас тут небольшая авария, да? — И, едва слышно, он пробормотал себе под нос: — Ублюдок.  
— Эээ… Думаю, нам нужно убрать твой мотоцикл с дороги и договориться о возмещении страховки, — Майкрофт, закусив губу, беспокойно оглянулся через плечо, когда им начал сигналить ещё один раздражённый водитель. — Кажется, мы привлекаем слишком много внимания.  
— Да… — парень с мрачным видом посмотрел на свой мотоцикл, и Майкрофт почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что всё это время, пока парень был так расстроен, он с восхищением наблюдал за длинными ресницами и привлекательным профилем, освещённым золотистым светом утреннего солнца. С горем пополам они всё-таки убрали мотоцикл с проезжей части, и Майкрофт, тяжело дыша, достал записную книжку и ручку. Вырвав лист, он протянул его парню, и тот с удивлением прочитал на нём:  
— Майкрофт Холмс.  
— Эээ, да, — Майкрофт покраснел. Почему от его уверенности и импозантности не остаётся ни следа, когда он встречается со столь красивыми людьми?  
— Очень аристократично, верно? — дружелюбно улыбнулся парень.  
— Я… Наверное? — голос Майкрофта звучал так, будто он извиняется. — Это семейная фамилия.  
— Аристократичная, — вновь сказал парень, улыбаясь уголками губ, отчего на его щеках проступили очаровательные ямочки. Он взял из рук Майкрофта блокнот с ручкой, и кожаные перчатки, согретые теплом его тела, на мгновение коснулись пальцев Майкрофта. Майкрофт с трудом подавил дрожь в теле. Спешно нацарапав что-то на бумаге, парень повернул блокнот Майкрофту и улыбнулся:  
— Я Грег, — он протянул ручку обратно, но не разжал пальцы, когда её попытались забрать, что заставило Майкрофта поднять взгляд и посмотреть Грегу в глаза. Грег смотрел на него игриво, почти флиртуя, и Майкрофт нервно погладил аккуратно выбритую рыжую щетину на подбородке. Маме это не нравилось, но сам он считал, что щетина придаёт ему более взрослый и весомый вид, нежели его гладкое лицо двадцатичетырёхлетнего мальчишки.  
— Что насчёт тебя? — спросил Грег, всё ещё не отдавая ручку.  
— Меня?  
— Ты в порядке? Не ранен?  
— Оу, нет… Просто немного потрясён.  
— Как хороший мартини? — мягко улыбнулся Грег, его глаза словно светились, и у Майкрофта перехватило дыхание. — После всего случившегося не помешает выпить. Лично я, например, обожаю пиво.  
— Не слишком рано для выпивки? — с сомнением возразил Майкрофт.  
— Тогда что насчёт… Ну скажем, около шести вечера сегодня? — Грег наконец отдал ручку и, слегка приподняв плечи, засунул большие пальцы в задние карманы джинс. Несмотря на высокие ботинки и облачение в чёрную кожу, его лицо казалось таким мальчишеским.  
— Шести? — глупо повторил Майкрофт, словно попугай.  
— Выпьешь со мной в King's Tavern?

Майкрофт оглянулся, чтобы проверить, нет ли за его плечом кого-то, к кому мог обращаться Грег. Может, там стоял оператор с камерой из одного дурацкого шоу, где разыгрывали невинных людей?  
— Я бы хотел выпить с тобой, — просто добавил Грег. — Если ты не против.

Майкрофт так давно не задумывался, чего бы ему хотелось, так давно не потакал своим желаниям, что ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы сформулировать ответ.  
— С удовольствием! — в конце концов сказал он, и Грег ослепительно улыбнулся, услышав это.  
— Ты же знаешь, где находится этот бар? — спросил он, слегка покачнувшись на каблуках.  
— Предполагаю, где-то недалеко, — Майкрофт слегка прокашлялся, в горле пересохло. Кажется, он безбожно опаздывал в офис, но ему было наплевать.  
— Прямо за углом, — указал Грег. — Я… Мне нужно разобраться с байком и позвонить на работу, теперь я уже не смогу разобраться с этой доставкой.  
— Господи, ты же курьер! — с сожалением воскликнул Майкрофт, только сейчас понимая, что на заднем сидении мотоцикла установлен закрытый ящик. — Мне так жаль…  
— Эй, аристократ, всё в порядке, — Грег снова широко улыбнулся. — Ты можешь загладить свою вину, выпив сегодня со мной по бокалу.  
— Уверен, что одного бокала будет достаточно? — в голосе Майкрофта откуда-то появилась храбрость.

Глаза Грега засветились от восторга, как Сверхновая.  
— Думаю, нам придётся посидеть там какое-то время. Возможно, до закрытия.  
— Опасно возвращаться домой после нескольких часов пьяных посиделок, — лицо Майкрофта пылало, а сердце в груди бешено колотилось.  
— Повезло, что я живу рядом.  
— Удачно для тебя, — они оба забыли, что стоят посреди оживлённой проезжей части рядом с разбитыми мотоциклом и машиной.  
— И для тебя тоже, — заметил Грег.  
— Оу? Почему это? — У Майкрофта буквально закончился воздух в лёгких.  
— Ты можешь остаться у меня.  
— Ты очень добр, если готов предложить свой диван совершенно незнакомому человеку.  
— У меня нет дивана, — Грег медленно и широко улыбнулся.

Боже.  
— Боюсь, в моей квартире есть только одна кровать, — продолжил Грег, не сводя глаз с лица Майкрофта. — Немного тесновато, но мне кажется, мы поместимся.

Покраснев до корней волос, Майкрофт не мог даже вздохнуть. Очарованный, он молча уставился на Грега, после чего наконец произнёс:  
— Я… Заканчиваю на работе в шесть.  
— Тогда встретимся около шести.  
— Около шести, — эхом повторил Майкрофт, успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце. С неохотой он всё же взглянул на часы. — Боюсь, я безнадёжно опаздываю.  
— Ты хороший водитель?  
— Думаю, моя машина вряд ли разбилась настолько, чтобы я не мог на ней доехать.  
— А ты сам в порядке? Я говорю не о машине.  
— Уже в порядке, — ответил Майкрофт, тронутый таким вниманием.  
— Больше не потрясён?  
— Во всяком случае не аварией, — подмигнув, Майкрофт забрался внутрь своего Fiat.

Когда он наконец добрался, работа уже вовсю кипела, и не из-за его опоздания, как он сначала опасался, а потому что поступил срочный приказ от зарубежных оперативников. Сразу же после многочасового совещания с дядей, Майкрофт встретился с премьер-министром и главой MI5, поэтому у него совсем не было времени, чтобы вспомнить о Греге. Когда стало ясно, что его отправляют в командировку для первой самостоятельной операции, он насильно избавился от сожалений, что так и не сможет встретиться с Грегом.

Теперь поездка в бар стала невозможной, но когда он позвонил по оставленному Грегом номеру, чтобы сообщить об этом, ему никто не ответил. Собирая вещи, Майкрофт попробовал снова, но ответа всё так же не было. Подавив вздох разочарования, Майкрофт спрятал листок с номером телефона в бумажник, который должен был оставить, и наблюдал, как дядя Руди запирает его в сейф. Что ж, у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы наладить личную жизнь, и он надеялся, что это произойдёт как можно быстрее.

***

**Десять лет спустя.**

— Господи! — прорычал Грег, ударяя кулаком по рулю. — Блять, шевелитесь уже! — Это было завершение отвратительного дня и ужасной недели, поэтому всё, чего он хотел, — это вернуться домой в унылую и одинокую после развода квартиру, снять костюм и под пиво погрузиться в бессмысленные шоу по телевизору. Но вместо этого он стоял в пробке за новым Jaguar какого-то шикарного кретина, пока тот медленно обгонял остановившийся городской автобус.  
— Богатый придурок! — пробормотал Грег, завозившись с рабочей рацией. Сейчас он был в таком настроении, чтобы включить тяжёлый бас и громкие гитары, но на самом деле его нервная система просто нуждалась в успокоении.

Прежде, чем успел бы выбрать радиостанцию, краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение, привлёкшее его внимание. Отвернувшись от приборной панели, Грег посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и в ужасе увидел паучье гнездо с извивающимися детёнышами. Кровь застыла в жилах (да, он мог справиться с убийцами, но пауки заставляли его впадать в панику), один из пауков, выпустив тонкую ниточку паутины, спустился на рычаг переключения передач.  
— А! —взвизгнул Грег, а затем закричал снова, врезавшись в багажник дорогой машины перед ним.

Вовремя сработавшая подушка безопасности оттолкнула его обратно в кресло, прежде чем он успел бы врезаться в руль. Покачнувшись, он осознал, что с силой вдавливает педаль тормоза в пол, хотя машина в любом случае уже успела столкнуться с стоящим впереди Jaguar. Дезориентированный, он поставил машину на ручник. Подняв к лицу трясущиеся руки, он ожидал увидеть хлещущую из носа кровь или несколько выбитых зубов, но, боже, подушка безопасности действительно его спасла. Он всегда думал, что это будет подобно падению в тонкий и мягкий шёлковый мешок, наполненный воздухом, словно он упал на облако.

На самом деле это было больше похоже на удар с разворота от призёра по боксу. Грег, ошеломлённый и смущённый, на мгновение закрыл глаза и осторожно ощупал свой нос. Он болел, но сломан не был, и даже кровь не шла. Стук в окно машины отвлёк его от изучения собственного лица, и он потянулся к ручке, но спустя мгновение понял, что лет двенадцать уже не ездил на машине, где окно открывается вручную. К его удивлению, окно не открылось, когда он нажал на кнопку, и Грег в замешательстве уставился на него. Повторная попытка тоже не увенчалась успехом.  
— Ваш двигатель…  
— А? — Грег не услышал, что сказал ему человек по ту сторону стекла, поэтому сфокусировался на мимике мужчины. Мужчина с прилизанными волосами и суровым выражением лица сердито посмотрел на него. — Что?  
— Ваш. Двигатель. Выключен, — повторил мужчина, отделяя каждое слово.  
— Оу, — Грег не помнил, как выключил его, разум был как будто затуманен. Наверное, он был в шоке. Нащупав дверь, Грег с облегчением выдохнул, когда наконец открыл её, и на слабых ногах вышел наружу. — Вы… Вы в порядке?  
— А вы? — вернул вопрос мужчина, и его раздражение испарилось, когда он внимательнее рассмотрел Грега.  
— Просто… Эээ…  
— Потрясены?  
— Да, — Грег опёрся на открытую дверь. — Чёрт, повезло, что я ехал не так быстро.  
— Как и я, — сухо сказал мужчина, кажущийся очень уверенным в себе. Но ведь это не он испугался нашествия пауков, а потом получил по лицу двумя твёрдыми предметами. — Вам следует присесть, — сказал он, и, взяв Грега за руки, отвёл его к тротуару. — Сюда, — он помог опуститься на бордюр. — Не двигайтесь.  
— Я не ребёнок, — возмущённо произнёс Грег.  
— Ни в коем случае, — мужчина вернулся к машине Грега, забрал ключи и закрыл дверь, после чего сказал несколько слов человеку в форме. Сотрудник ГИБДД? Нет, скорее всего шофёр или телохранитель. Боже, он был огромен. Грег снова прикоснулся к своему носу, через несколько минут это будет причинять настоящий дискомфорт. Вернувшись, мужчина опустился перед ним на колени, не касаясь грязного асфальта, и Грег подумал, что на его месте поступил бы точно так же, будь у него такой же шикарный костюм.  
— Аристократ, блин, — пробормотал Грег.  
— Хмм?  
— Что?  
— Грег, — резко проговорил мужчина. — Открой глаза.  
— Что? — Грег с раздражением подчинился.  
— Думаю, у тебя сотрясение. Продолжай разговаривать со мной, пока не подъедет скорая.  
— Я в порядке, просто…  
— Потрясён, да, — в голосе мужчины послышалась лёгкая улыбка.  
— Ты сам-то в порядке? — Грег медленно моргнул, глядя на мужчину перед ним из-под отяжелевших век.  
— К счастью, мы были в пробке, когда твоя машина в нас врезалась, так что да, я в порядке, — прохладные руки коснулись запястья. — Грег?  
— Ммм?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я кому-нибудь позвонил? Кто может приехать к тебе в больницу?

Он должен был подумать об этом, но мозги были словно обёрнуты ватой.  
— Оу… Нет, — больше никого.  
— Неужели ты не женат? — холодные пальцы на мгновение коснулись безымянного пальца, и оба опустили взгляд на тонкую, лишённую загара линию на безымянном пальце.  
— В разводе, — с трудом выговорил Грег, глупо моргая. Он держал мужчину за руку, и это вовсе не казалось чем-то странным. Они сидели на краю тротуара, поддерживая разговор, пока не приехала скорая. Грег не хотел отпускать его руку и, пока его укладывали на каталку, не сводил глаз с мужчины. А потом двери скорой закрылись, и зрительный контакт был прерван.

Почти два часа спустя, чувствуя себя очень сонным, но в целом более или менее нормально (если не считать некоторых ушибов и тянущей боли), Грега перевели из неотложки в обычную палату. Несмотря на тщательную проверку, его всё же оставили на ночь, чтобы понаблюдать какое-то время, поскольку дома у него не было никого, кто мог бы проследить за его состоянием. Для ужина было уже слишком поздно, но медсестра пообещала, что принесёт ему что-нибудь, есть не хотелось, но желудок был пуст, и Грег, не обращая внимания на телевизор, закрыл глаза, надеясь, что сможет уснуть в стенах больницы. Его предупредили, что периодически будут будить и проверять, поэтому он сразу же проснулся, услышав звук открывающейся двери:  
— Всё ещё жив и функционирую, — заявил он, не оборачиваясь.  
— Рад это слышать, — строго произнёс мужчина. Его волосы были слегка взъерошены, словно он растрепал их пальцами, но костюм был всё так же безупречен. В одной руке он держал горшок с небольшим плющом. — Я… Эээ, я принёс тебе это. — Он поставил горшок на прикроватную тумбочку и неловко заёрзал.

Грег был до абсурдности рад его видеть.  
— Привет, — прохрипел он, садясь в постели и думая, отражается ли внешне то сумасшествие, что он чувствует внутри. Он бы сейчас убил за душ на пять минут. Грег тяжело прокашлялся. — Прости, в горле пересохло.  
— Вот, держи, — мужчина налил воды и протянул Грегу стакан. Тот задумался, было ли это симптомом сотрясения мозга, или между ними действительно промелькнула искра? — Не торопись, Грег.

Вода помогла.  
— Спасибо, — он нахмурился. — А теперь вернёмся, откуда начали. Ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут. Кстати, объясни, откуда ты знаешь моё имя? Я не говорил тебе.  
— Это… Меня зовут Майкрофт… Холмс, — мужчина прикусил губу, неожиданно став моложе и потеряв былую уверенность в себе.

Грег медленно соединял обрывки воспоминаний, у него был этот глубокий отсутствующий взгляд, искра памяти…  
— Аристократ, — выдохнул он, и облегчение от того, что он наконец вспомнил, затопило его взгляд, Грег расплылся в улыбке. — Боже, сколько же прошло… Восемь, девять лет?  
— Десять.  
— Господи… Что с тобой тогда произошло? Я прождал тебя в баре больше часа. Сначала переживал, что у тебя сотрясение мозга или ты впал в кому, что-то наподобие этого.  
— Я был… Это была работа, — Майкрофт выглядел беспомощным, словно краткий ответ был единственным, что он мог предложить.

Грега это не волновало, он был бесконечно рад, что снова встретился с Майкрофтом, трудные вопросы и ответы на них могут подождать. Была всего одна вещь…  
— Значит, ты не бросил меня тогда?  
— Боже, нет, — яростно воспротивился Майкрофт, действительно удивлённый этим вопросом.

Грег с улыбкой откинулся на спинку кровати:  
— Аристократ, — изумлённо сказал он. — Я… Какое-то время думал о тебе, гадал, что случилось. Я очень рад, что ты здесь.  
— Я тоже думал о тебе, — сдержанно ответил Майкрофт. — Я вернулся в Лондон несколько месяцев спустя, и ты уже был…

Грег мысленно вернулся в то время.  
— Боже, я вернулся к своей бывшей, не так ли?  
— Да. Я попытался забыть это, как «одну из тех вещей, что навсегда останутся для меня недоступными», но признаюсь, иногда я всё же задавался вопросом: «А что, если?..»  
— И вот мы встретились снова, и опять попали в аварию. Какова вообще вероятность, что такое возможно?  
— Я бы сказал, почти нереальная.  
— Может, это судьба… — улыбаясь предположил Грег. — Или как ты это называешь?  
— Счастливый случай.  
— Да, именно, — Грег сонно моргнул. — Боюсь, я могу уснуть, я чертовски устал на самом деле.  
— Это безопасно? — с тревогой в голосе спросил Майкрофт.  
— Именно поэтому я здесь. Медсестра наблюдает за мной.  
— Я… Мне следует идти.  
— Нет! — встрепенулся Грег. — В смысле… Я ведь только тебя нашёл.  
— Не переживай, я вернусь, — почти застенчиво улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
— Но что, если…  
— Теперь я сам хозяин своей судьбы, Грег, и больше я тебя не потеряю, — Майкрофт накрыл его пальцы своими. — Мы обменяемся номерами.  
— Мы и в прошлый раз так сделали, — Грег слегка нахмурился: ему очень не хотелось отпускать Майкрофта теперь, когда он чудесным образом снова его встретил.  
— Я мог бы… Знаешь, я мог бы посидеть здесь какое-то время, если ты не против, — предложил Майкрофт, указывая на кресло для посетителей. — Спи, я буду вести себя тихо.  
— Медсестра принесёт что-то на ужин, так что можешь присоединиться ко мне, — слабо улыбнулся Грег. — Хочешь разделить со мной поднос больничной еды?  
— О, — словно фокусник, Майкрофт вытащил из кармана свою Nokia. — Думаю, у меня есть идея получше.  
— Пицца?

Майкрофт улыбнулся в ответ, его голубые глаза излучали тепло. Он был великолепен тогда, десять лет назад, но теперь, когда ему было уже за тридцать, его властный, повелительный вид поражал, и чёрт возьми, Майкрофт был чертовски сексуален.  
— Всё, что пожелаешь.  
— Тогда пицца и сон, — с радостью решил Грег, и они счастливо улыбнулись друг другу.


End file.
